Count Desertstone
Count Desertstone (Count for short) was a mugger crocodile Skylander of the Life Element. He was best friends with Blackmoon before she died. He killed himself by slicing his claw off. History When Count was young, he was teased by the hyenas in his area because of his large top hat. He lived there for several years, until he finally snapped. He attacked the hyenas, and that's how he found out he had the ability to summon minature baby-like crocodiles. He moved to a large kingdom of crocodiles, and he happily lived there. However, one day, the king sensed the Mecha-Drago bringing the Galactic Generator to the kingdom, so he gave his golden spike collar, spike wristband, and tail armor. Once the kingdom was scrapped from existance, something went slightly wrong; Count still had the armor from the dead king. Using the Mini-Crocs, his natural crocodile abilities, and top hat abilities, Count protected Skylands, eventually becoming a Skylander. Appearance Main = |-| Fox hat and blanket = |-| W/o blanket = |-| Oldest = Count was a green crocodile with a yellow stomach, and had a black, white, and red top hat. He wore a yellow spiked collar and a light green tail armor with blue gems in it. He also wore a spiked wristband and clover blanket. He used to wear an orange fox hat, but he traded it for his top hat. Personality Count was incredibly loyal to Spyro, bowing down whenever he saw him. He would do anything to protect people he cared about, but he was easily weakened inside when he heard insults, which is why he stayed in his swamp often and didn't go anywhere else unless it's a Skylander mission. He hated people who annoyed him with a passion, but wouldn't let that hatred get in the way of his hatred for villains, especially Porky since he killed Blackmoon. Quotes Claus and his Skylanders quotes Game quotes *''"Don't block the croc!" (catchphrase) *"Be prepared for the death roll!"'' *''"Croc and roll!' *"Crocodile rock!"'' Other quotes Relationships Blackmoon Count was best friends with Blackmoon ever since they met in mid-2013. They were incredibly close and there were even some rumors that they were in love, but Count usually worked hard to destroy these rumors instantly. Since Count's friends, family, and original home were thrown into the Galactic Generator by the Mecha-Drago, Blackmoon was his only friend, so he was incredibly heartbroken when he found out she was killed by Porky. Spyro Count Desertstone was very loyal to Spyro. Every time he talked to him, he took off his hat. Spyro, on the other hand, wanted him to keep his hat on. Vecoline Count was really scared of Vec. He thought he was a master king that can ace through anything. After he met Blackmoon, he calmed down about Vec. Elemental Forms Legendary Count When Count becomes Legendary Count, he is faster and can blast gold rays at others. Three eggs hatch instead of two, and his bite attack is stronger. Dark Count When Count becomes Dark Count, he becomes a shadow that can run across water and lava. Also he runs faster. There is a downside to this, because as Dark Count, Count cant throw eggs that hatch. Fireburner Count When Count becomes Fireburner Count, Count's eggs are on fire and he and the baby crocs can breathe fire. He also can walk through fire and swim in lava. Attacks and upgrades Starting Powers *Crocodile Call:'' A Mini- Croc helps you for an amount of time *Bite: Bite an enemy '''Basic Upgrades' *Double Egg: 2 Mini Crocs help you (350 gems) *Top Croc: Your top hat gives you power during biting (400 gems) *Biting Bummer, For Them: Mini Crocs bite *Flat Foot: You run faster (890 gems) Egg Croc *Baby Storm: 4 mini crocs help you (910 gems) *Claw Crawler: Crocs hatch fully grown (960 gems) *Baby Takeover: 10 Mini Crocs help you (1,000 gems) Bitey Bite *Death Roll: Lure enemies into the water and preform a death roll. *Bloody Bite: Bite's damage increases to the MAXIMUM. *Croc Clock: Charge up bite to add damage. Soul Gem Upgrade *Tail Armor Slash: Slash and bash enemies with your tail armor! Trivia *Out of all the Skylanders, Count has the longest name. *Count has had the most redesigns. *Count was originally going to be an Earth Skylander, but the idea was scrapped. *Count used to be under the concept name "Toothador" and had a different look. *It has been rumored that Count may be a Pigmask Chimera. Gallery DSC01252.JPG|An old sketch of Count. CountKill.png|littel claz HAETZ wuflz!!! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CountWallpaper.png|Count wallpaper for your littel claz needs Croc.jpg|A terribly drawn picture of Count's oldest design, when he had only a fox hat. Category:Skylanders Category:Life Category:Core Skylanders Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Claus and his Skylanders